clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Chucklenaut Software
Chucklenaut Software or Chucklenaut Software,LLC is a secret hacking agency disguised as a software vendor.It was exposed as a secret agency on April 20,2014 after Siyeran officials became suspicious of the large number of traffic that was sent to the government's website by the same IP.It was revealed that Chucklenaut was actually giving hackers a job and many companies or individuals posts a job offering in a secret page on their website and hackers will take those jobs often for a reasonable amount of money.The company was found guilty of the hacking of numerous websites and banks in Siyeras and abroad. The company has no definite headquarters but the main server is located in Simland,Siyeras.Hackers work in their homes and uses a portable OS called DarcOS which is untraceable due to its portability and the reason that no Chucklenaut hackers are arrested. History The company was founded by alias "Dukes" and "Jared" which sole purpose is to sell their developed apps and games,this continued until 2011 when Snowland(present day Siyeras) is starting to become unstable due to riots and protests.Anonymous computer hackers were given the IP that leads to the company's database,then they talked via anonymous voice-chat and the hackers agreed that they will work for them.But after a month,the company's rule changed,instead of being the giver of the work they said that other companies will posts job offerings in the "virtual board" and hackers could take the job and after finishing the job they will receive a money.However many hackers didn't liked the idea at first because they are thinking of how the money will be transferred and they feared that transferring the money will result in getting them traced.Chucklenaut had a huge doubt in the idea too but quickly resolved the problem by creating a virtual bank and the companies will transfer the money into the banks of the hackers and they can retrieve the hard copy of the money in "hacked" ATMs.As of October 2011 all Chucklenaut agents are now required to have a Chucklenaut virtual bank. After a year many hackers applied for a job in Chucklenaut resulting in massive hacking of many websites around the world,this made the new Communist Siyeran officials become suspicious on the company and conducted an investigation however there was no evidence proving them guilty.The hacking continued for about 2 years until Chucklenaut was exposed because of a hacker didn't erased his IP in the connection log of the government's website.Due to this,Chucklenaut erased all evidence of his tracks and fired him from the company and he was framed and arrested a day later.However thanks to DarcOS and the Telework system of the company all hackers are safe and sound and continued to work.Chucklenaut released their statement on April 23,2012 saying that they don't know what the government was talking about and threatened the government that they will take serious actions if they are accused again.The following day after the statement,the Chucklenaut public website was shutdown by them to ensure that all agents are safe and the police can't track the agents. Top 5 Chucklenaut Agents This was released during an anonymous hack in the database of Chucklenaut on April 2,2014.The lists are not updated everyday.Ever since the hack of the database,Chucklenaut now made its database more secure by inventing a system called "Chucklenaut Encryption" which made it only possible to be accessed by the listed IPs and the ones using the DarcOS Chucklenaut Edition.Also all external connections not relating to any links to the company are blocked which made it almost impossible for the public to access since the company's public website was shutdown. PythonCS Matrix hax0r scriptkiddeh brazil302 List of Softwares Although the company's hacking tools are usually supplied by Darc,Inc.,they still make softwares for the use of both public and hackers. Trivia *Chucklenaut Software is a parody of Uplink Corporation which exists in the game: Uplink - a hacker simulator. *The Labyrinth is based off Ken's Labyrinth,a 90s game made by Ken Silverman.